


Wild Kingdom

by tangiblewhimsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba is house sitting for Sho and accidentally discovers a sex tape made by Jun and Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> For the Everything Goes J&A Anon Fic Meme in May 2012

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jun huffed as he sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. He looked at the camera and shifted, unsure of how to present himself without direction.

"You said you liked the idea of exhibitionism," Sho's voice said from off screen as the picture shifted slightly and zoomed in to focus on Jun's mostly naked form. "Just think of the camera as an audience." Coming out from behind the camera, Sho inspected the lens a moment, giving a wide grin and a peace sign before turning to join Jun on the bed.

 

Aiba wasn't sure when his hands had come up to clutch at his face in shock, but as they continued to grasp he had to force himself to relax. He'd been curious and a little confused by the burned DVD disc he'd found tucked away in a case that was supposed to have been reserved for some kind of documentary. He wasn't huge on documentary films, but sometimes it could be fun to learn about things in the world around him. Figuring it shouldn't really matter, Aiba had popped the disc into Sho's rather impressive entertainment system and sat back on the couch to relax. He had not expected this 'documentary' to be his friends exploring their own version of _Wild Kingdom_.

As Sho pulled Jun's attention away from the camera and started kissing him deeply, Aiba knew that he should turn the movie off. Clearly, this was supposed to be something private that the pair had made just for themselves and while Aiba tended to believe the exact opposite as a general philosophy, he did respect his friends' opinions.

The problem was that Aiba's friends were both incredibly attractive. And, having worked with cameras for so long, they knew how to present themselves attractively as second nature. The longer Jun concentrated on kissing Sho, the more he seemed to relax and Sho's hand traveled down from Jun's neck to his chest, creeping further down until it slipped beneath the waist of the man's sweatpants.

"This is so wrong," Aiba said aloud, his voice small and shaky even as he continued to watch. He wasn't in the habit of getting embarrassed or feeling shy, especially not about sex, but this was different.

His face radiating heat into his palms, Aiba finally let go of his own cheeks, sitting up a little to look around the room surreptitiously. He wasn't sure why he was keeping a lookout—he was house-sitting for Sho by himself, after all—but as he managed to visually confirm that the coast was clear he uncurled his legs from the couch and turned back to the television screen.

 

"See? I knew you'd like it," Sho's voice murmured against Jun's lips, low and smooth. The camera's microphone was barely able to pick up his voice, making the moment seem even more private—and even more taboo.

"Shut up," Jun growled back, though the effect was somewhat diminished as the hand at the front of his pants did something that elicited a sharp hiss. Sho laughed before giving Jun another kiss.

"C'mon, scoot up a bit," Sho spoke more loudly, patting the coverlet of his bed as he helped pull Jun's body more properly into view. Once there, Sho reached out and stripped his companion of his pants altogether, tossing the unnecessary clothing item off screen.

Sho kissed just under Jun's right ear, and though Aiba didn't hear it he could assume that Sho must have laughed again or smiled in some superior way.

"Don't you say it," Jun warned, leaning back to rest on his palms as Sho began to trail kisses down his body. He was careful not to look at the camera and Aiba couldn't help finding the now-uncharacteristic shyness very cute.

"I can't help thinking it," Sho said, pressing a smiling kiss just below Jun's navel. "I haven't seen you blush in a long time."

Jun opened his mouth as if to say something but whatever the words were going to be, they died in his throat as Sho lowered his mouth to meet his growing shaft.

 

Aiba had unconsciously begun rubbing himself as he continued to watch. At first it had been that awkward shift, trying to re-situate himself to prevent discomfort as his jeans seemed to grow tighter. Steadily, however, Aiba gave up on even trying to pretend he was doing anything else.

Popping the button on his jeans, Aiba shimmied them down his hips a bit before pulling himself out of his boxers, giving his shaft a firm rub. He took in a slow breath, watching as Jun reached forward and pulled the fringe of Sho's hair back from his face so that the camera could see his lips sliding up and down his cock.

Aiba had admired Sho's lips several times for several reasons in the years they'd known one another, but he was discovering a whole new level of appreciation for them. Plush and red they pulled up Jun's length before sliding back down in an effortless glide. As Aiba's own cock came to full hardness, his hand moved in gentle strokes to the rhythm of Sho's mouth.

 

Sho pulled off of Jun's cock with a lurid, wet _pop_. He took a few breaths, continuing to stroke Jun with his hand before taking in his head again. Jun's otherwise silent breathing hitched and a deep, throaty moan escaped his mouth as Sho's cheeks hollowed. Jun gripped Sho's hair tightly as the man pulled off of his shaft with another _pop_.

They continued in this fashion for some time, Jun eventually laying back on the bed, his face disappearing from view. Sho didn't seem to mind at all, taking his time to lick, suck and tease until Jun's legs squirmed and his knees visibly shook.

 

Aiba could see Jun's left elbow above Sho's head and his mind expertly substituted an image of Jun's face. The way his eyes would be closed tightly, face flushed with arousal and the littlest bit of embarrassment because he probably still couldn't believe he was letting Sho tape this. Ring-clad fingers clutched in his own hair as he tried his best to hold out.

Aiba's thumb began to rub circles over the head of his cock. Precum had begun to accumulate, a little even slipping down his shaft. Hand moving deftly, Aiba used the moisture to reduce friction as his grip tightened just so.

As he continued to watch, Aiba couldn't help giving a surprised giggle as Jun suddenly got much louder.

 

Moaning and panting turned to straight up mewling as Sho continued his assault. His method evolved, head bobbing at a steady, relentless pace, breaking up the rhythm to occasionally slurp and suck at Jun's swollen tip before sliding back down again. The camera caught the way saliva and precum slicked Jun's shaft, making it easy for Sho to maintain his established rhythm.

Jun made a sound at a pitch he typically couldn't reach as his hips jerked and his legs trembled. His right hand was still fisted in Sho's hair and he clung to the man desperately as Sho continued to pull him through orgasm. He slowed and finally stopped when Jun's body relaxed limply against the bed.

Pulling off of Jun's shaft, Sho tried his best to swallow what he couldn't initially. Something in the process went wrong, however, because he coughed and inadvertently sputtered spit and cum down his chin.

 

The scene faded to black as Jun started to say something incredibly disapproving, probably about being spit on. Aiba couldn't hear it, however, and had a moment to realize that the blowjob scene might have been the only one. His hand paused on his own length, unsure what to do but the decision seemed to be made for him as mere seconds later the black faded back into a new scene.

Aiba couldn't help being endlessly amused that Sho had actually taken the time to do some rudimentary editing on his own sex tape. Then again, Jun was the one who was big on presentation, it was entirely possible it'd been his doing.

 

Jun was sitting on the edge of the bed, toweling off his hair. He seemed used to the idea of a camera in the room now and was no longer squirming awkwardly as he tried to be cool. From off screen the sound of water from a bathroom sink started and then stopped along with the distinct sound of someone finishing brushing their teeth.

Sho reappeared from the opposite side of the room, a towel slung about his hips. He didn't bother rounding the bed, instead crawling up onto it. Knowing better than to just come up from behind, Sho waited for Jun to turn around before giving him a sweet, brief kiss.

"You taste like toothpaste," Jun mumbled, the camera microphone only barely picking it up.

"You said not to come back until I didn't taste like cum anymore," Sho pointed out with a grin. Jun gave a shrug but the camera caught the way he smiled as he turned back to his hair.

Standing, Jun came around to the front of the bed again before sitting down. Behind him, Sho scrambled off at the back and disappeared from the screen.

"Do we have to film this part?" Jun asked, finally acknowledging the camera with a resentful glare as he drew his body fully up and onto the bed. Folding over his towel, he sat on it primly on the bedspread.

"You don't _have_ to do anything," Sho's voice sounded far more clearly than before and the camera shook a bit as it approached the edge of the bed. "But I'd like to film this part."

Jun's gaze was fixed on something behind the camera and although he was still scowling it was with less intensity. Sighing as he seemed to resign himself, Jun laid back on the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube that the camera had not been close enough to see before.

"Who wants to see this part?" Jun grumbled as he squeezed clear liquid out of a tube and onto his fingers.

"I do."

 

Jun had to put an arm over his eyes before he could get into things. Aiba's cock twitched as Jun hissed, making soft sounds as he began to massage his own entrance. From off screen, Sho quietly directed Jun to spread his legs wider.

Unknowingly, Aiba held his breath, his hand stilling. The stroking had been good, had been working him up, but now he contented himself with gently ringing the head of his own cock and gently massaging himself. By the looks of things, Jun was _tight_. Heat surged to Aiba's cheeks as he realized he'd really never thought of that before. He'd thought of Jun as sexy, maybe toyed with the idea of trying to seduce him a few times over the years. But he'd never really thought of what it would be like to see or experience having sex with Jun.

Sho's hand entered the frame, fingertips trailing lightly over the back of Jun's leg. Aiba chewed on his lips as Jun's chest turned pink.

 

"This is embarrassing," Jun's voice came down from just off screen. He was breathless and the words were immediately followed by a moan as he used two fingers to stretch himself open.

"No, it's sexy," Sho assured him from behind the camera. "I love watching you do this. I love watching you spread your legs and finger that tight ass because I know that when you fuck yourself you're thinking about me."

Jun clenched around his own fingers and released a shuddering breath that was little better than a rumbling moan.

 

Aiba had never heard Sho speak like that to anyone _in his life_. His hand, which had slowed earlier as Jun had begun his preparation, was moving more quickly now. If that was how Sho talked in bed, Aiba wondered what other kinds of things he'd said to Jun (or anyone else, for that matter) over the years.

He watched as Jun progressed from two fingers to three, stroking his own cock as his hand still had to go slowly. Aiba imagined what it would be like, Jun hot and tight around him, shivering as he took everything in. His hand moved more quickly as Jun's did on screen.

 

Once again, Jun's volume began to rise, the pink, slick tip of his cock resting against his hip in perfect view of the camera. Each time he reached down to touch himself, Sho gently moved his hand back out of the shot. Jun's breathing became heavier and several successive thrusts of fingers elicited grunts and whines.

As Jun's fingers began to plunge more deeply into his body he finally had to grab Sho's hand and hold it tightly.

 

Their hands were barely in the top corner of the screen the main focus on Jun's hole. And that was where it was focused when the screen once again faded to dark.

"FUCK!" Aiba swore, more loudly than he'd meant to, but he couldn't help it!

What he had been watching had been seriously hot. Aiba wasn't normally one for the hardcore closeups, but Jun had the most amazing hands and a great ass and just—he'd been getting so close!!

Breathing in deeply, Aiba released the air heavily through his mouth in warm puffs. Digging his heels into the carpet he angled himself more comfortably on the couch before picking up his erection again.

This time, he was ready when the black transitioned smoothly into the next scene.

 

Jun was on all fours on the bed, looking over his shoulder and saying something the camera mic couldn't pick up. The camera had been pulled back and its height had been adjusted to get a full shot of the bed, but even so, most of Sho was blocked by Jun's body.

The pair continued to talk at one another, the occasional mumble getting through to the camera. After some shifting and balancing, Jun finally lowered himself down onto his forearms. Crossing them, he put his head down and seemed to take a moment to steady himself.

Sho's large, tan hands were holding Jun's hips, sliding up the pale, smooth skin of his back and back down again. A few passes of his hands and one of Sho's disappeared behind Jun's ass. Jun's groan was loud enough to be heard through the bedding he'd buried his face in as Sho slowly pushed forward, his abs coming into relief just over the edge of Jun's hips.

Holding Jun's hips steadily, Sho pulled back slowly before thrusting in sharp and hard. Jun gasped, head pulling up from the blankets even as his hands turned to fists. There was a full measure beat before the next drag out and Sho's next slam in, the force of his thrusts making Jun's face bloom pink and then deepen quickly to red.

 

Stroking himself firmly, Aiba's body was already hot from prolonged teasing. As the pair shifted about, he stripped his shirt off and dropped it in the corner of the couch. If he was going to do this he might as well make himself comfortable.

The pace wasn't to his liking, it was too slow after having seen what Jun had done to himself just prior. What it lacked in initial speed, however, Sho seemed to make up for in force.

Aiba could hear the slap of Sho's hips against Jun's ass and even though he couldn't see it that was almost better. Jun's face shifted in expressions of relief and intense pleasure, occasionally concentration as he hung his head to try and measure his breathing. Every time Sho slammed his cock right back into Jun's body, however, Jun whined as his entire body responded.

Aiba listened to Jun's cries, watching his face and Sho's hands. Sho began increasing the pace as it seemed to get easier to push into and pull out of Jun's body, causing Jun's grunts to interrupt one another in a quick, impassioned staccato. Aiba's hand began to move more fervently, bumping into his lower stomach with a sweaty _slap_ as he tried to keep pace with Sho's hips.

 

"Look at the camera," Sho said, and although it came out like a demand his voice was gentle. Reaching forward, Sho's face came into view momentarily as he pulled at Jun's shoulder.

Breathing heavily, Jun pulled himself up as directed but still couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Go on, look," Sho said, speaking against the nape of Jun's neck. He continued to thrust, but more slowly, like at the beginning. "I want to see your face as I fuck you when I see this later."

Visibly shivering as sweat rolled off the tip of his nose, Jun nodded. Lifted his head, Jun's face finally came into view. Satisfied, Sho pulled back and started pounding into him again.

Jun's mouth was open almost the entire time, panting, gasping and whining. His eyes stayed on the camera the entire time, though. His eyes were dark, practically black with arousal and pure lust. Biting his lower lip, Jun moaned, giving in to most expressions and sounds unabashedly as Sho's hips pounded into him in such rapid succession that his entire body shook and his eyes finally squeezed shut as he threw his head back and screamed.

 

By the way Jun was eye-fucking the camera, Aiba could have cum easily enough with just a few seconds more of that face. He knew it wasn't meant for him, but he wasn't thinking about that right now. Right now he was thinking about the fist around his cock and the heat in his face and how _great_ his friends seemed to be at fucking.

When Jun screamed, that was it for him. Aiba grunted, groaning loudly as semen wet his heaving stomach and chest in spurts. He writhed a little on the couch, wanting to touch other parts of his body with his clean hand but knowing he'd need at least one to clean up. Stroking firmly and quickly, Aiba continued to pant as he enjoyed the tingle and warmth that spread through his body with release.

 

"You're not cumming on my face," Jun said, and though he was still dragging in ragged breaths from where he lay on the bed he sounded dead serious.

Sho laughed.

Sho had pulled out after Jun had cum, rolling him over onto his back. Leaning down, Sho smiled as he pressed soft, sloppy kisses to Jun's sweaty skin. He nuzzled at Jun's cheek and let his hands move wherever they pleased.

"I mean it," Jun repeated, voice carrying that sharp edge that indicated Sho could be approaching serious danger.

"I know," Sho laughed again, pushing himself up and smiling down at Jun. Reaching up he found one of Jun's hands, thumb stroking his wrist softly as he leaned down and gave Jun a proper kiss on the lips. Sho murmured something against Jun's cheek that was lost to the camera but left the younger man seemingly mollified.

As Sho directed Jun's hand to his still full erection it took no coaxing for Jun to start stroking Sho firmly. Sho pulled himself up enough for the camera to see, though his own attention was on Jun's hand on his body. Jun's knees drew up, cradling Sho's hips between his legs as he watched Sho's face.

Hand working quickly, a smooth twist of his wrist in swift revolutions and Sho's shoulders tensed. He gave a guttural moan as he released across Jun's stomach, his face and neck flushing red.

Breathing heavily, Sho held himself up on shaking arms as long as he could before lowering himself down across Jun's body. Jun reached up his hands and wound them about Sho's neck, pulling him in for a kiss as the scene faded to black for the last time.

 

Taking several deep breaths, Aiba watched the last few minutes of the video in awe. It wasn't sexy, really, but it was incredibly sweet. He'd actually had no idea that the pair could be that way, especially with one another. Not that he spent a lot of time thinking about them together (although after seeing this he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop for a while), but it made Aiba warm and smiley in a way that was even better than his orgasm had been.

Looking down at the mess he'd made of himself, Aiba laughed and shook his head. Picking up his shirt from the corner of the couch he used it to clean his hand and stomach before hauling himself up. Doing his best to keep his pants from falling off his ass, Aiba shuffled his way to the bathroom for a shower.

 

By the time Sho got home from the airport, back from his most recent trip, Aiba was already gone. He wasn't surprised, it was fairly late and Aiba had work to do in the morning like the rest of them. It was still early enough to catch the late edition of the news, however, and so Sho picked up the remote to switch on his TV. He had turned to head for the kitchen, more than a little ravenous from the stress of travel, when he stopped dead. Behind him, out of his surround sound speakers, Sho heard Jun's voice.

_"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."_


End file.
